Spyro and Cynder in Les Miserables
by The Library of Dragonkind
Summary: Taking place in the midst of the French Revolution, follow released convict Spyro Valjean as he, after breaking parole with no intention to do so, tries to escape the law of the time, and maybe finds his divine purpose in a child named Ember. I know this probably doesn't sound anything like Les Mis, but work with me. I don't own anything here. Rated T just in case. Enjoy the Show!
1. Playbill with Cast List

**Dragonstorybooks Presents:**

Spyro and Cynder in Les Miserables

Starring:

Spyro as Jean Valjean

Cynder as Fantine

Ember as Cosette (Both Versions)

Hunter as Inspector Javert

Flame as Marius Pontmercy

Ignitus as The Bishop of Digne

Sparx as Thénardier

Bianca as Madame Thénardier

Sunburn as Enjolras

Whirlwind as Éponine

Zook, Wham-Shell, Eruptor, and Lightning Rod as Thénardier's Gang

Bash as Combeferre

Camo as Courfeyrac

Zap as Gavroche

Hex as The Old Woman (Sometimes called "The Hair Hag")

Smolderdash as the Crone (Sometimes called "The Locket Crone)

Drobot as Fauchelevent

Fire Kraken as Champmathieu

Fryno as Bamatabois

Stealth Elf as The Factory Girl (She plays a very important role later on)

Other Female Skylanders as The Whores (You'll meet them later)

Other Skylanders as Friends of the ABC

**And the next story will be Les Miserables! This is one of my favorite musicals of all time, so this is going to end well for all of us! Yes some of these characters are rarely heard of, but you'll meet these other minor characters when the time comes. Before I show you the rest of the story, I'd like to make a few notes. First, yes I know that Fantine's role in Les Miserables is tragic, but both she and Cynder have been through hell at some point and both found peace by the end. Also, the four Skylanders I cast as the four main members of Thenardier's gang are the last four of the original ones I managed to collect. Titanic is still going on as you know but I figured I'd start this in case it took forever to finish it. Anyways, let's get on with the coup de gras of my fanfiction career!**


	2. Prologue and The Bishop

Prologue and The Bishop

(1815, Toulon, France. The chain gang, overseen by brutal warders, works in the sun.)

Prisoners: _Look down, look down_ _don't look 'em in the eye_. _Look down, look down; you're here until you die_. _The sun is strong_; _it's hot as hell below_. _Look down, look down, there's twenty years to go_. _I've done no wrong!_ _Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!_ _Look down, look down, Sweet Jesus doesn't care_ _I know she'll wait,_ _I know that she'll be true!_ _Look down, look down,_ _they've all forgotten you_. _When I get free ya won't see me_ _here for dust!_ _Look down, look down;_ _don't look 'em in the eye_. _How long O Lord_ _before you let me die?_ _Look down, look down,_ _You'll always be a slave_. _Look down, look down,_ _you're standing in your grave._

Hunter: _Now bring me prisoner 24601._ _Your time is up and your parole's begun_. _You know what that means_

Spyro: _Yes, it means I'm free_

Hunter: _No_, _It means you get_ _your yellow ticket-of-leave_. _You are a thief!_

Spyro: _I stole a loaf of bread!_

Hunter: _You robbed a house!_

Spyro: _I broke a window pane! My sister's child was close to death and we were starving!_

Hunter: _And you will starve again_, _unless you learn the meaning of the law._

Spyro: _I know the meaning of these 19 years, a slave of the law_

Hunter: _Five years for what you did_, _The rest because you tried to run_. _Yes 24601_

Spyro: _My name is Spyro Valjean_

Hunter: _And I am Hunter, Do not forget my name_. _Do not forget me_ _24601_

Chorus: _Look down, look down_; _you will always be a slave_. _Look down, look down_; _you're standing in your grave._

Spyro: _Freedom is mine. The earth is still._ _I feel the wind. I breathe again._ _And the sky clears, the world is waiting._ _Drink from the pool. How clean the taste._ _Never forget the years, the waste._ _Nor forgive them, for what they've done._ _They are the guilty, everyone._ _The day begins..._ _And now let's see_ _what this new world_ _will do for me!_

(He finds work on a farm.)

Farmer: _You'll have to go_. _I'll pay you off for the day._ _Collect your bits and pieces there_ _and be on your way._

Spyro: _You've given me half_ _what the other men get!_ _This handful of tin wouldn't buy my sweat!_

Laborer: _You broke the law_; _it's there for people to see_. _Why should you get the same_ _as honest men like me?_

Spyro

_Now every door is closed to me. Another jail, another key, another chain. For when I come to any town, they check my papers and they find the mark of Cain. In their eyes, I see their fear: `We do not want you here.'_

(He comes to an inn.)

Innkeeper's Wife: _My rooms are full and I've no supper to spare. I'd like to help a stranger. All we want is to be fair_

Spyro: _I will pay in advance. I can sleep in a barn. You see how dark it is, I'm not some kind of dog!_

Innkeeper: _You leave my house or feel the weight of my rod! We're law-abiding people here, Thanks be to God._

(They throw him out.)

Spyro: _And now I know how freedom feels_. _The jailer always at your heels_ _It is the law!_ _This piece of paper in my hand_ _that makes me cursed throughout the land_. _It is the law!_ _Like a cur_ _I walk the street_. _The dirt beneath my feet._

(He sits down despairingly outside a house from which emerges Ignitus, the Bishop of Digne.)

Ignitus: _Come in, Sir, for you are weary, and the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble, what we have, we have to share. There is wine here to revive you, there is bread to make you strong, there's a bed to rest till morning, Rest from pain, and rest from wrong._

Spyro: _He let me eat my fill. I had the lion's share_. _The silver in my hand_ _cost twice what I had earned in all those nineteen years_, _that lifetime of despair_. _And yet he trusted me._ _The old fool trusted me - He's done his bit of good_. _I played the grateful serf_ _and thanked him like I should_. _But when the house was still,_ _I got up in the night_. _Took the silver, Took my flight!_

(Taking the silver cup, he runs off, but is brought back by two constables.)

**And welcome to Les Miserables. I know this opening seems cut off, but the script I'm using to work with this is divided into sections already, so I'm using those to mark chapters, plus it helps with making cliffhangers! Either way, I'm instituting a new challenge for my next Return of Malefor story "The Ties that Bind". At the end of each chapter of this story, I will post a riddle from either the 1960's Batman version of the Riddler, or the Puzzler from that pair of episodes. If your comment contains the correct answer, I will use your OC, if you have one, in The Ties that Bind as a celebrity guest at the wedding scene. So here's the first riddle. "Why is a musician's Bandstand like an Oven?" Good luck. Anyways, to find out what happens to Spyro after he gets caught, tune in Next Chapter. Same Time, Same Channel! (PS, if text is italicized, it is being sung) **


	3. Beginning Anew

Beginning Anew

Constables: _Tell his reverence your story_. _Let us see if he's impressed._ _You were lodging there last night_, _you were the honest Bishop's guest._ _And then, out of Christian goodness_, _When he learned about your plight_. _You maintain he made a present of this silver-_

Ignitus: _That is right._ _But my friend you left so early_, _surely something slipped your mind _ (Ignitus gives Spyro two silver candlesticks.) _You forgot I gave these also_, _would you leave the best behind?_ _So Messieurs you may release him for this man has spoken true_ _I commend you for your duty_, _may God's blessing go with you._ (The constables leave) _But remember this, my brother_. _See in this some higher plan_. _You must use this precious silver_ _to become an honest man._ _By the witness of the martyrs_, _By the Passion and the Blood_. _God has raised you out of darkness_; _I have bought your soul for God._

(Ignitus leaves and Spyro is left alone on stage to contemplate what on earth just happened.)

Spyro: _What have I done?_ _Sweet Jesus, what have I done?_ _Become a thief in the night_, _become a dog on the run_ _and have I fallen so far_ a_nd is the hour so late_, _That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,_ _The cries in the dark that nobody hears,_ _Here where I stand at the turning of the years?_ _If there's another way to go_, _I missed it twenty long years ago_. _My life was a war that could never be won_. _They gave me a number and murdered Valjean_. _When they chained me and left me for dead_, _just for stealing a mouthful of bread!_ _Yet why did I allow that man to touch my soul and teach me love?_ _He treated me like any other_, _He gave me his trust_; _he called me brother_. _My life he claims for God above_. _Can such things be?_ _For I had come to hate this world_, _this world which had always hated me_ _Take an eye for an eye!_ _Turn your heart into stone!_ _This is all I have lived for!_ _This is all I have known!_ _One word from him and I'd be back_ _beneath the lash, upon the rack_. _Instead he offers me my freedom;_ _I feel my shame inside me like a knife_. _He told me that I have a soul,_ _how does he know?_ (This part is actually somewhat hard to hear, considering he's slightly weeping, but you can barely tell) _What spirit came to move my life? Is there another way to go?_ (The slight weeping I mentioned earlier stops here) _I am reaching, but I fall_, _and the night is closing in_, _as I stare into the void,_ _to the whirlpool of my sin_. _I'll escape now from the world, from the world of Spyro Valjean_. _Spyro Valjean is nothing now_! _Another story must begin!_

(He tears up his yellow ticket-of-leave.)

**Oh boy, Spyro what trouble are you getting yourself into now!? If you've seen any version of this classing story, you probably know. Note, if you've only seen the 2012 movie, you'll notice that two tracks seem to be placed backwards, but they aren't, the order you'll see them in is the order they are in in the stage version. If you've seen both the 2012 movie and a stage version, you'll know which two songs I'm talking about. Anyways, getting back to my OC contest, I got no answers for my last one, so now I'm posting them on my apparently more popular Titanic story, and we'll see how that goes. Secondly, here's the last riddle if you don't remember it. "Why is a musician's bandstand like an oven?" Now that you know or remember it, here's the answer. A musician's bandstand is like an oven because it's where he makes his bread, or money. Now, here's the second Riddle: "Why is Silk like Grass?" I know it sound's simple, but this could be one that's deceptively simple. Good luck and I hope I get an answer this time. Just so you know, my time between posts might not be so constant, as school is starting back up for me and I'm not going to have a lot of time on my hands anymore. Also, sorry this chapter was so short, my predetermined boundaries aren't helping me one bit. Anyways, to see what sort of mess Spyro is about to get himself into now, tune in Next Chapter. Same Time, Same Channel! **


	4. At the End of the DAy

Chapter Four: At the End of the Day

(1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Outside the factory, owned by the Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine (Valjean in disguise).)

The Poor: _At the end of the day you're another day older_, _and that's all you can say for the life of the poor_. _It's a struggle, it's a war_ _and there's nothing that anyone's giving_. _One more day, standing about, what is it for?_ _One day less to be living._ _At the end of the day you're another day colder and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill_. _And the "righteous" hurry past_, _they don't hear the little ones crying_, _and the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill_. _One day nearer to dying!_ _At the end of the day there's another day dawning_, _and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise_. _Like the waves crash on the sand_, _Like a storm that'll break any second_. _There's a hunger in the land_, _There's a reckoning still to be reckoned_. _And there's going to be hell to pay_ _at the end of the day!_

(The foreman and workers, including Cynder, emerge.)

Wash Buckler: _At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing. Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread_

Workers: _There are children back at home_ _and the children have got to be fed._

The Poor (Outside the building, but we can still hear them): _And you're lucky to be in a job and in a bed!_

Workers: _And we're counting our blessings!_ _Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?_ _With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?_ _It's because little Cynder won't give him his way._ _Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!_ _And the boss, he never knows_ _that the foreman is always in heat!_ _If Cynder doesn't look out_ _watch how she goes_. _She'll be out on the street!_ _At the end of the day it's another day over_ _with enough in your pocket to last for a week_. _Pay the landlord, pay the shop_, _Keep on grafting as long as you're able_. _Keep on grafting till you drop_ _or it's back to the crumbs on the table_ _You've got to pay your way_ _at the end of the day!_

Stealth Elf: (Noticing a letter in Cynder's hands) _What have we here, little innocent sister?_ _Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!_ (She grabs the letter from Cynder.) _"Dear Cynder you must send us more money... Your child needs a doctor... There's no time to lose!"_

Cynder: _Give that letter to me_ _it is none of your business_! _With a husband at home_ _and a bit on the side_. _Is there anyone here_ _who can swear before God_ _she has nothing to fear?_ _She has nothing to hide?_

(They fight over the letter. Spyro rushes over to break up the squabble.)

Spyro (as M. Madeleine): _What is this fighting all about?_ _Will someone tear these two apart?_ _This is a factory, not a circus!_ _Now come on ladies, settle down_. _I run a business of repute_. _I am the Mayor of this town_ (To Wash Buckler...) _I look to you to sort this out_ _and be as patient as you can-_

(He goes back into the factory.)

Wash Buckler: _Now someone say how this began!_

Stealth Elf: _At the end of the day she's the one who began it_. _There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town_. _There's a man she has to pay_. _You can guess how she picks up the extra_. _You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around_ _and the boss wouldn't like it!_

Cynder: _Yes it's true there's a child_, _and the child is my daughter_. _And her father abandoned us leaving us flat._ _Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife_ _and I pay for the child_. _What's the matter with that?_

Women: _At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble_, _and there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one_! _While we're earning our daily bread_, _she's the one with her hands in the butter_. _You must send the slut away_ _or we're all going to end in the gutter_. _And it's us who'll have to pay_ _at the end of the day!_

Wash Buckler: _I might have known the bitch could bite_. _I might have known the cat had claws_. _I might have guessed your little secret_. _Ah, yes, the virtuous Cynder_, _who keeps herself so pure and clean_, _you'd be the cause I had no doubt_ _of any trouble hereabout_. _You play a virgin in the light_, _but need no urging in the night!_

Stealth Elf: _She's been laughing at you while she's having her men!_

Women: _She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!_

Workers: _You must sack her today. Sack the girl today!_

Wash Buckler: Right my girl! On your way!

**Oh boy, we have a pickle on our hands here! Before I present the riddle, let me explain something to you. I have a feeling people who have seen at least some parts of Les Miserables and are reading this story are wondering why I cast Cynder as Fantine. I believe the two of them could be alternate versions of each other. Really, think about it. Both of them have been through a form of hell in their lives, namely Cynder going through the entire first game in the Legend of Spyro series and Fantine through the entire first half of the play. Both have had tragedy befall them closer to the end of their respective stories, namely Fantine going through the whole next scene and Cynder going through the entire second game and the most part of the third game in the Legend of Spyro series. And both of them found peace in the end. Namely Cynder in the final cutscenes of Dawn of the Dragon, and well, I'm not going to give away the ending of Les Miserables. Now, the answer to the last riddle, What do bells, curtains, twins and hair have in common, it's just one 4 letter word. Bells ring out, curtains ring down, twins are perfect ringers and hair comes in ringlets. So "Ring" is the 4 letter word I was looking for, though thanks to Wreathed in Shadow, I'll also accept the word "Pair". The next riddle is as follows: "Why does a cowboy wear a tight belt?" It's deceptively simple. Anyways, Cynder has gotten fired, and Spyro's kind of oblivious to everything. To see how it ends for our friend, tune in Next Chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	5. I Dreamed a Dream and the Whores

Chapter 5: I Dreamed a Dream and Not so Lovely Ladies

(Cynder is left alone, unemployed and destitute.)

Cynder: _There was a time when men were kind. When their voices were soft and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time, and then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in times gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, No wine untasted. But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart, and they turn your dream to shame! He slept a summer by my side, He filled my days with endless wonder, He took my childhood in his stride but he was gone when autumn came! And still I dream he'll come to me, that we'll live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so much different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

(We now arrive at the docks. Sailors, whores and their customers, pimps, etc. Cynder wanders in. It's not exactly the best area of town. And things are about to go wrong in every plausible way.)

Sailors: _I smell women_, _Smell 'em in the air._ _Think I'll drop my anchor_ _in that harbor over there. Lovely ladies,_ _smell 'em through the smoke_. _Seven days at sea_ _can make you hungry for a poke_. _Even stokers need a little stoke!_

Whores: _Lovely ladies_ _waiting for a bite_. _Waiting for the customer_ _who only comes at night. _ _Lovely ladies_ _waiting for the call_. _Standing up or lying down_ _or any way at all_! _Bargain prices up against the wall!_

Hex: _Come here, my dear,_ _let's see this trinket you wear_. _This bagatelle..._

Cynder: _Madame, I'll sell it to you..._

Hex: _I'll give you four._

Cynder: _That wouldn't pay for the chain!_

Hex: _I'll give you five, you're far too eager to sell, it's up to you._

Cynder: _It's all I have._

Hex: _That's not my fault._

Cynder: _Please make it ten. _

Hex: _No more than five_, _my dear, we all must stay alive!_

Whores: _Lovely ladies waiting in the dark_. _Ready for a thick one_ _or a quick one in the park_. _Long time short time_, _any time, my dear_, _cost a little extra if you want to take all year!_ _Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!_

Smolderdash: _What pretty hair, what pretty locks you got there_. _What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear_. _I'll take the lot_

Cynder: _Don't touch me leave me alone_

Smolderdash: _Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that!_

Cynder: _It pays a debt._

Smolderdash: _Just think of that_

Cynder: _What can I do? It could pay for her. Ten francs may save my poor Ember!_

Sailors: _Lovely lady!_ _Fastest on the street_! _Wasn't there three minutes_, _she was back up on her feet_ _Lovely lady!_ _What yer waiting for?_ _Doesn't take a lot of savvy_ _just to be a whore_. _Come on, lady_, _what's a lady for?_

Whores (in counterpoint): _Lovely ladies_. _Lovely little girls_. _Lovely ladies_. _Lovely little ladies_. _Lovely girlies_. _Lovely little girls_. _We are lovely, lovely girls_. _Lovely ladies_ _What's a lady for?_

(Cynder re-emerges, her long hair cut short.)

Blast Zone: _Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?_

Elora: _A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair._

Bianca: _She's got a kid sends her all that she can_

Blast Zone: _I might have known_. _There is always some man_. _Lovely lady, come along and join us!_ _Lovely lady!_

Whores: _Come on dearie, why all the fuss?_ _You're no grander than the rest of us_. _Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap_. _Join your sisters, make money in your sleep!_ (Cynder goes off with one of the sailors.) _That's right dearie, let him have the lot_! _That's right dearie, show him what you've got!_ _Old men, young men, take 'em as they come_. _Harbor rats and alley cats and every type of scum_. _Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land_, _See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand_. _All it takes is money in your hand!_ _Lovely ladies_ _going for a song_. _Got a lot of callers_ _but they never stay for long_

Cynder: _Come on, Captain_. _You can wear your shoes_. _Don't it make a change_ _to have a girl who can't refuse_. _Easy money, lying on a bed_. _Just as well they never see_ _the shame that's in your head_. _Don't they know they're making love_ _to one already dead!?_

**And now you know why I hate prostitution! Anyways, Cynder's gotten herself into quite a pickle here wouldn't you say? Anyways, I don't like prostitution, and I am not a big fan of those involved either! It doesn't help that I'm writing this after my car's on the fritz and I'm kind of stuck on the opposite side of the state from my hometown and that we probably won't have the right car back until Tuesday. Why did it have to be Labor Day Weekend? Anyways, on a personal note, I just saw The Expendables 3, anybody else seen it? If you have tell me your impressions of the film in the comments! If you haven't, then don't read the comments. To see how Cynder gets out of this one, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	6. Cynder's Arrest and the Runaway Cart

Chapter 6: Cynder's Arrest and the Runaway Cart

(Enter Fryno, a well-dressed "gentleman" here for reasons known seemingly only to him, but it's kind of obvious.)

Fryno: _Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try._ _Come closer you! I like to see what I buy_. _The usual price, for just a slice of your pie_

Cynder: _I don't want you, no, no, Messieur, let me go._

Fryno: _Is this a trick? I won't pay more!_

Cynder: _No, not at all._

Fryno: _You've got some nerve, you little whore_, _you've got some gal! It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer_! _The customer sees what he gets in advance_! _It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'_. _It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose_ _or lead me to a dance!_

(He hits her with his stick, she claws at his face, drawing blood.)

Cynder: _I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!_ _Even a whore who has gone to the bad_ _won't be had by a rat!_

Fryno

_By Christ you'll pay for what you have done! This rat will make you bleed, you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer for this disturbance of the peace! For this insult to life and property!_

Cynder: I beg you, don't report me sir! I'll do whatever you may want!

Fryno: Make your excuse to the police!

(Hunter enters, accompanied by constables as the whores scramble to escape the law, again.)

Hunter: _Tell me quickly what's the story_? _Who saw what and why and where_? _Let him give a full description_. _Let him answer to Hunter!_ _In this nest of whores and vipers_ _let one speak who saw it all_. _Who laid hands on this good man here?_ _What's the substance of this brawl?_

Fryno: _Hunter, would you believe it_. _I was crossing from the park when this prostitute attacked me_! _You can see she left her mark!_

Hunter: _She will answer for her actions_ _when you make a full report_. _You may rest assured, Messieur,_ _that she will answer to the court!_

Cynder: _There's a child who sorely needs me. Please Messieur, she's but that high Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die!_

Hunter: (Rolling his eyes) _I have heard such protestations_ _every day for twenty years_. _Let's have no more explanations_. _Save your breath and save your tears_! _Honest work, just reward,_ _that's the way to please the Lord._

(Cynder gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested. Spyro emerges from the crowd.)

Spyro: _A moment of your time, Hunter_. _I do believe this woman's tale_

Hunter: _But Messieur Mayor!_

Spyro: _You've done your duty. Let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail._

Hunter: _But Messieur Mayor!_

Cynder: Can this be?

Spyro: _Where will she end - This child without a friend?_ _I've seen your face before_. _Show me some way to help you_. _How have you come to grief_ _in a place such as this?_

Cynder: _Messieur, don't mock me now, I pray_. _It's hard enough I've lost my pride_. _You let your foreman send me away_. _Yes, you were there, and turned aside_. _I never did any wrong_

Spyro: _Is it true, what I have done? To an innocent soul? Had I only known then... _

Cynder (in counterpoint): _My daughter's close to dying_. _If there's a God above_, _he'd let me die instead._

Spyro: _In His name my task has just begun. _ _I will see it done!_ _I will see it done!_

Hunter: _But Messieur Mayor!_

Spyro: _I will see it done!_

Hunter: _But Messieur Mayor!_

Voices: Look out! It's a runaway cart! (The crowd parts to reveal that the cart has crashed, trapping Flynn.) _Look at that! Look at that! It's Flynn! Don't approach! Don't go near! At the risk of your life! He is caught by the wheel! Oh, the pitiful man. Stay away, turn away, There is nothing to do… There is nothing to do… _

Spyro: _Is there anyone here_ _who will rescue the man?_ _Who will help me to shoulder_ _the weight of the cart?_

Voices: _Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor_. _The load is heavy as hell_. _The old man's a goner for sure_ _It'll kill you as well._

(Spyro attempts to lift the cart. They manage to pull Flynn clear.)

Flynn: _Messieur le Mayor, I have no words_ _You come from God, you are a saint._

(Hunter takes Spyro aside.)

Hunter: _Can this be true?_ _I don't believe what I see!_ _A man your age_ _to be as strong as you are..._ _A memory stirs.._ _You make me think of a man_ _from years ago_. _A man who broke his parole_. _He disappeared_. _Forgive me, Sir,_ _I would not dare!_

Spyro: _Say what you must, don't leave it there._

Hunter: _I have only known one other_ _who can do what you have done_. _He's a convict from the chain gang_. _He's been ten years on the run_. _But he couldn't run forever_, _we have found his hideaway_, _and he's just been re-arrested_, _and he comes to court today._ _Of course he now denies it_, _You'd expect that of a con_. _But he couldn't run forever,_ _No, not even Spyro Valjean!_

Spyro: _You say this man denies it all_, _and gives no sign of understanding or repentance?_ _You say this man is going to trial _ _and that's he's sure to be returned_ _to serve his sentence?_ _Come to that, can you be sure,_ _that I am not your man?_

Hunter: _I have known the thief for ages_, _tracked him down through thick and thin_, _and to make the matter certain_ _there's the brand upon his skin_. _He will bend, he will break_, _this time there is no mistake._

(Hunter leaves, Spyro is alone.)

**Oh boy, Looks like somebody's ben taken prisoner in Spyro's place, but whom? I know, but I'm not going to spoil it for you. Anyways, sorry it's been so long between updates, I've been busy with school work and other things. Anyways, let's get on with the riddle contest for this chapter! The answer to last week's riddle is so seemingly simple but it might have thrown you guys off a bit. A cowboy wears a tight belt for the same reason as anybody else, to hold up his pants. So yeah, that's the answer. Here's the next riddle! "What kind of machine has ears?" Good luck! Anyways, to see what happens next, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	7. Spyro's Mission

Chapter 7: Spyro's Mission

Spyro: He thinks that man is me! He knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found, this man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong when I have come so far and struggled for so long? If I speak, I am condemned, if I stay silent, I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers, they all look to me. How can I abandon them, how can they live if I am not free? If I speak, I am condemned, if I stay silent, I am damned! (He thinks about it for a second, and when he begins singing again, we see the silver candelabras from the church light up in the background) Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not see his agony? This innocent who bears my face, who goes to judgment in my place! Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow man? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God, I know. I made that bargain long ago. He gave me hope, when hope was gone; he gave me strength to journey on. (He steps in front of the court. Knowing what he must do) Who am I? Who am I? I am Spyro Valjean! (He unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest.) And so Hunter, you see it's true, That man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601!

(The scene changes, showing Cynder is lying in a hospital bed, deliriously dreaming of her daughter Ember.)

Cynder: Ember, it's turned so cold. Ember, it's past your bedtime. You've played the day away, and soon it will be night. Come to me, Ember, the light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder. Hurry near, another day is dying. Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning, but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.

(Spyro enters.)

Spyro: Oh, Cynder, our time is running out. But Cynder, I swear this on my life

Cynder: Look, Messieur, where all the children play

Spyro: Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

Cynder: My Ember...

Spyro: Shall live in my protection

Cynder: Take her now

Spyro: Your child will want for nothing

Cynder: Good Messieur, you come from God in Heaven.

Spyro: And none will ever harm Ember As long as I am living.

Cynder: Take my hand, the night grows ever colder.

Spyro: Then I will keep you warm.

Cynder: Take my child, I give her to your keeping.

Spyro: Take shelter from the storm

Cynder: For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping, and tell Ember I love her. And I'll see her when I wake...

(She dies with a smile; Hunter arrives.)

Hunter: Spyro, at last, we see each other plain `Messieur le Mayor', You'll wear a different chain.

Spyro

Before you say another word, Hunter, before you chain me up like a slave again, Listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede, In Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return...

Hunter: You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years. A man like you can never change. A man... such as you...

Spyro (in counterpoint to Hunter): Believe of me what you will! There is a duty that I'm sworn to do! You know nothing of my life! All I did was steal some bread! You know nothing of the world! You would rather see me dead! But not before I see this justice done! I am warning you Hunter, I'm a stronger man by far! There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run! I am warning you Hunter! There is nothing I won't dare! If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!

Hunter (in counterpoint to Spyro): Men like me can never change! Men like you can never change! No, 24601, My duty's to the law! You have no rights, come with me 24601! Now the wheel has turned around, Spyro Valjean is nothing now! Dare you talk to me of crime and the price you had to pay! Every man is born in sin! Every man must choose his way! You know nothing of Hunter! I was born inside a jail! I was born with scum like you, I am from the gutter too!

(Spyro breaks chair and threatens Hunter with the broken piece. Turns to Cynder.)

Spyro: And this I swear to you tonight

Hunter: There is no place for you to hide

Spyro: Your child will live within my care

Hunter: Wherever you may hide away

Spyro: And I will raise her to the light.

Spyro & Hunter: I swear to you, I will be there!

(They fight, Hunter is knocked out. Spyro escapes.)

**Oh boy, Spyro's running from the law again! That's right folks, I'm not dead! Homecoming week at school has ended and my studies are taking top priority at the moment to the point where I have almost no time to edit my three work in progress stories. However, I do have good news; Book 3 in The Return of Malefor is coming by sometime in October, hopefully after October 5****th****. I know the date is a little obscure, but it'll work out somehow! Now, onto the riddle from last time: A train is the answer, considering a train has Engineers. Get it? Engine-Ears? You get it, I'm sure, but anyways, considering I plan to start "The Ties that Bind" pretty soon, I'm about to present the final riddle and it's answer gives a crucial clue to understanding the plot of the story. Here's the riddle: "What's most alluring when its lowest or highest; when it's in the air or in a hole; when it's served you yet you can't touch it?" Now, if you send in an answer to this riddle, this time it's going to be a little different. I have received no answers to my previous riddles, so I'm going to cancel that idea of a contest for good at this point. This time, if you send me an answer in any way shape or form from this website, I will send some crucial plot details to the storyline of "The Ties that Bind" and, you have the option to provide an idea for Book 4! So if you want to assist me in this endeavor, I would wholly appreciate it. So send in an answer if you know it! In the meantime, R.I.P. Cynder, and to see how this whole thing turns out, tune in next chapter! Same Time, Same Channel!**


	8. Meet Ember

Chapter 8: Meet Ember

[Young Ember is working as a drudge in the Sparx's inn at Montfermeil.]

Young Ember: There is a castle on a cloud; I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls, nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to hear and she's soft to touch, She says "Ember, I love you very much." I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud. Oh help! I think I hear them now, and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Madame!

Bianca: Now look who's here, The little madam herself! Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good', Better not let me catch you slacking, Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me, What is that going to buy? Now take that pail, My little `Mademoiselle', And go and draw some water from the well! We should never have taken you in in the first place How stupid, the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street. Whirlwind, come my dear, Whirlwind, let me see you. You look very well in that new little blue hat There's some little girls who know how to behave, And they know what to wear, And I'm saying thank heaven for that. Still there Ember? Your tears will do you no good. I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood...

Young Ember: Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own!

Bianca: Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!

[Young Whirlwind pushes Ember out. Sparx says good night to his daughter as the inn fills up for the evening.]

Drinkers: Come on you old pest, fetch a bottle of your best, what's the nectar of the day?

[Sparx enters with a flask of wine.]

Sparx: Here, try this lot, guaranteed to hit the spot or I'm not Sparx

Drinkers: Gissa glass a' rum, Landlord, over here!

Sparx: [To himself] Right away, you scum [To customer] Right away, Messieur

Drinkers: God this place has gone to hell! So you tell me every year. Mine host Sparx; He was there so they say, at the field of Waterloo. Got there, it's true when the fight was all through. But he knew just what to do. Crawling through the mud, so I've heard it said, Picking through the pockets of the English dead. He made a tidy score from the spoils of war.

Sparx: My band of soaks, my den of dissolutes, my dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts. My sons of whores spent their lives in my inn. Homing pigeons homing in. Then fly through my doors And their money's as good as yours

Drinkers: Ain't got a clue what he put in this stew, Must have scraped it off the street. God what a wine! Chateau Neuf de Turpentine! Must have pressed it with his feet. Landlord over here! Where's the bloody man? One more for the road! Sparx, one more slug o' gin. Just one more, or my old man is going to do me in.

[Sparx greets a new customer.]

Sparx: Welcome, Messieur, Sit yourself down, And meet the best Innkeeper in town. As for the rest, all of 'em crooks, Rooking their guests And cooking the books. Seldom do you see honest men like me, A gent of good intent who's content to be Master of the house, Doling out the charm, Ready with a handshake And an open palm! Tells a saucy tale, Makes a little stir, Customers appreciate a bon-viveur! Glad to do a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice, But nothing gets you nothing everything has got a little price! Master of the house, Keeper of the zoo, Ready to relieve 'em Of a sou or two! Watering the wine, Making up the weight, Picking up their knick-knacks When they can't see straight! Everybody loves a landlord. Everybody's bosom friend, I do whatever pleases Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

Sparx & Drinkers: Master of the house, Quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby To pass him by! Servant to the poor, Butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, And lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Everybody's chaperone…

Sparx: But lock up your valises, Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone! [To another new customer...] Enter Messieur, Lay down your load, unlace your boots and rest from the road. This weighs a ton, Travel's a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the goose is cooked, here the fat is fried, and nothing's overlooked till I'm satisfied. Food beyond compare, Food beyond belief, Mix it in a mincer And pretend its beef. Kidney of a horse, Liver of a cat, filling up the sausages with this and that! Residents are more than welcome, Bridal suite is occupied, Reasonable charges Plus some little extras on the side! Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice, Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, There a little cut, Three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices, There are a lot of tricks I knows, How it all increases All those bits and pieces, Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

Sparx & Chorus: Master of the house, Quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby To pass him by! Servant to the poor, Butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, And lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Gives 'em everything he's got…

Sparx: Dirty bunch of geezers, Jesus! What a sorry little lot!

Bianca: I used to dream That I would meet a prince. But God Almighty, Have you seen what's happened since? Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit! `Comforter, philosopher' - and lifelong shite! Cunning little brain, Regular Voltaire, Thinks he's quite a lover But there's not much there. What a cruel trick of nature, Landed me with such a louse! God knows how I've lasted Living with this bastard in the house!

Sparx & Drinkers: Master of the house!

Bianca: Master and a half!

Sparx & Drinkers: Comforter, philosopher

Bianca: Ah, don't make me laugh!

Sparx & Drinkers: Servant to the poor, Butler to the great!

Bianca: Hypocrite and toady And inebriate!

Sparx & Drinkers: Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!

Sparx: Everybody raise a glass!

Bianca: Raise it up the master's arse!

All: Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

**Just when I thought Sparx couldn't get any more annoying, I cast him here. Sorry it's been so long since my last edit, I'm not dead! I'm just busy at school and life as of now, so blame it on that if you must. Anyways, there's really not much else to say, so to see if Ember's life will get any better, tune in Next Chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	9. Ember Gets Adopted!

**Before I say anything, my computer had been having problems, apparently caused by 18 pieces of malware, so I kind of had to change scripts for Les Miserables. Apparently I'm now using the 2012 movie version, which is just as good. So that's why everything changed quite a bit when you do read it. Enjoy**

**(**EXT. WOOD BY THE INN – NIGHT Ember has filled her buckets at the well in the wood, and is now heading back. Through the dark trees ahead we glimpse the cheerful lights of the Frost Fair and the distant inn.She goes slowly, because the buckets are heavy. She hums to herself to keep her spirits up, a wordless verse of `Castle on a Cloud'. After a few steps she pauses to rest the weight of the buckets. Strong arms reach for the buckets and lift them out of her hands. She looks up, amazed. There's Spyro.)

SPYRO: Hush now, do not be afraid of me. Don't cry. Show me where you live. (more) Tell me, my child, what is your name?

EMBER: I'm called Ember.

SPYRO: Ember?

(She gazes up at him. Hardly knowing why, the little girl trusts this stranger. Spyro picks up the heavy buckets, and they head back towards the inn. As they go, they hum `Castle on a Cloud' together. INT. INN, MONTFERMEIL – NIGHT Spyro enters with Ember. Bianca hurries over. Bianca and Sparx try to thieve from Spyro using the same tricks established earlier, but he evades every attempt. Éponine watches silently from a corner.)

SPYRO: I found her wandering in the wood this little child; I found her trembling in the shadows. And I am here to help Ember, and I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay to take Ember away. This is a duty I must heed. There is a promise I have made. For I was blind to one in need, I did not see what stood before me. Now your mother is with God. Her suffering is over, And I speak here with her voice, And I stand here in her place, and from this day, and ever more -

BIANCA: Let me take your coat, Messieur!

SPYRO: Ember shall live in my protection.

SPARX: You are very welcome here!

SPYRO: I will not forget my vow.

SPARX: Take a glass!

BIANCA: Take a chair!

SPYRO: Ember shall have a father now.

(Sparx turns to his wife.)

SPARX: What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling November!

BIANCA: Ember!

SPARX: Ember - Dear Cynder - gone to rest - Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread - shared each bone - Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, Messieur!

SPYRO: Your feelings do you credit, sir. And I will ease the parting blow. Let us not talk of bargains and bones and greed. (He gives Sparx money.) Now may I say we are agreed?

BIANCA: That would quite fit the bill if she hadn't so often been ill. Little dear, cost us dear! Medicines are expensive, Messieur. Not that we begrudged a sou -It's no more than we Christians must do.

(Spyro gives more money.)

SPARX AND BIANCA: One thing more! One small doubt! There are treacherous people about! No offence! Please reflect! Your intentions may not be correct!

(Spyro hands over more money.)

SPYRO: No more! Here's your price! Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Ember, say goodbye. Let's seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Ember -It won't take you too long to forget.

(He leads Ember to the door. EXT. INN, MONTFERMEIL - NIGHT Spyro lifts Ember into the waiting cab.)

SPYRO: Where I go, you will be.

EMBER: Will you be like a Papa to me?

SPYRO: Yes, Ember! This is true! I'll be father and mother to you!

(The cab sets off down the road. INT. INN, MONTFERMEIL – NIGHT Bianca takes the bunch of notes from her husband's hand and inspects them.)

SPARX: Not bad!

BIANCA: Not enough!

(Through the open door Sparx sees a man on horseback rattling up to the inn.)

BIANCA: There's a copper at the door! What the devil have you done?

(Hunter strides into the inn.)

HUNTER: Where's the child Ember?

BIANCA: She's gone with a gent, didn't tell us where they went, and didn't leave his home address.

HUNTER: Did you catch the fellow's name?

(Both shake their heads. Hunter stares once, contemptuously, round the seedy inn, and departs without a further word. Sparx goes to the doorway to watch him leave.)

BIANCA: You're a bloody fool! Look at what we got.

SPARX: Should have struck the iron, struck it while it's hot.

SPARX AND BIANCA: Next time round we'll be here and we're going to get the lot!

**Oh boy! Everything is starting to go crazy! Just to note, my pen name has changed. I am no longer dragonstorybooks; I am now The Library of Dragonkind! So look for that name for updates and comments! Anyways, I'm withdrawing a note on the Songfiction. I'm not going to wait until I finish this story before I get back to it. I just have to now get back to the present day in Titanic and I'm good to start editing that story again. To see what happens next for Spyro and his new adopted daughter, tune in next chapter! Same Time, Same Channel!**


	10. Suddenly

(EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF PARIS – NIGHT Spyro's cab, moving fast, passes down the road into the city. IN CAB - Spyro has one arm round Ember to protect her from the jolting of the cab. He gazes at her as she slips into a fitful sleep.)

SPYRO: Suddenly you're here. Suddenly it starts when two anxious hearts beat as one. Yesterday I was alone, today you walk beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun. Suddenly the world seems a different place. Somehow full of grace, full of light. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? Something fresh and young, something still unsung fills the night. How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share. Nevermore alone, nevermore apart, you have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me. Suddenly I see what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun.

(He brushes the hair from her face, and satisfies himself that she's comfortable. Then he puts his head out of the window. At the gate into Paris, soldiers are checking documents of occupants of carriages. Spyro slips out of the carriage with Ember and makes his way along the wall, away from the gate. EXT. PARIS BROKEN WALL – NIGHT Spyro finds a section of tumble down wall and climbs over. EXT. PARIS SLUM STREET – NIGHT Spyro and Ember make their way down a darkened street. EXT. PARIS - RIVER SEINE - NIGHT Spyro and Ember turn down a narrow street, no longer hurrying. The narrow street turns, and opens out onto the river. Spyro stops. There, on the other side of the river, in the light of a lamp, stands Hunter. EXT. MAZE OF OLD STREETS – NIGHT Now Spyro and Ember are running - down narrow alleys, into small dark courtyards, not knowing which way to turn. Whenever Spyro thinks they've thrown their pursuer, there he is, not far behind. And he's no longer alone. With him are a detachment of soldiers. Hunter and his team never seem to run. But he's always there. EXT. DEAD END - NIGHT Spyro and Ember turn into a street that is walled in by high windowless houses. They follow it round a corner to find - a dead end. A high wall before them. They're trapped.)

(Spyro looks round. No way out. Then he sees a nearby lamp bracket. Hanging from it is the rope that is used to lower the oil lamp for lighting. He tears off the rope and ties one end round Ember, beneath her armpits. Then holding the other end, he scales the wall, using the corner to brace himself as he rises. Once on the top, he hauls Ember up by the rope. Only then does he turn to look down onto the other side. A cloister. A building in the middle, windows glowing. Grave stones black against the white snow. The sound of women's voices, singing a psalm.)

NUNS: Te lucis ante terminum Rerum Creator poscimus Ut pro tua clementia Sis praesul et custodia...

(Spyro lowers Ember down into the garden, and drops down after her. Hunter and his men enter the dead end to find them gone. INT. CONVENT CLOISTER – NIGHT Spyro crouched low, with Ember in his arms, holding her still and quiet until Hunter is gone. Then he straightens up and looks round. He takes in the sound of singing.)

NUNS: Procul recedant somnia Et noctium phantasmata Hostemque nostrum comprime Ne polluantur corpora...

(He goes closer to the windows of the building. Through the blurry glass he can make out a chapel, and a line of nuns singing. Spyro continues and sees a man filling in a new grave. The man starts as he sees Spyro.)

FLYNN: Who's that? Spyro jumps, takes Ember protectively into his arms. Turns to answer.) Why, it's Monsieur Mayor!

(It's Flynn now a gardener, still limping from his injury.)

SPYRO: Who are you?

FLYNN: Don't you remember? The cart fell on me!

SPYRO: Monsieur Flynn!

FLYNN: You saved my life! You got me this job as a gardener!

(Spyro gazes at him, and remembers.)

SPYRO: Now you can do the same for me. We need a place of sanctuary. This child and I, we need to disappear.

FLYNN: In this place of Holy Orders, You are brought to God's domain. May the sisters grant you shelter, May their prayers ease your pain.

(Spyro and Ember follow him to the convent.)

SPYRO: We'll give thanks for what is granted, What the sisters may ordain. Here we pray for new beginnings - Here our lives can start again.

(Spyro looks to the heavens. The camera soars into the air and heads east as dawn breaks over Paris. We rush low over Paris as the sun comes up, towards the Place de la Bastille.)

**Here we go. Ember just got adopted and already the two are on the run from the law. Ridiculous. But anyways, there's a few things you need to know. If you haven't read my update to Titanic, I am officially going to start the songfiction back up sometime this week. To see what happens to Spyro and his adopted daughter next, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


End file.
